


Walking on the Ceiling

by HMSquared



Series: Feeling Like I’m Feeling [1]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, No Sex, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Songfic, mostly kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: The bit finishes, the camera turns off...and then something snaps.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Feeling Like I’m Feeling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757815
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	Walking on the Ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those fics that turned out exactly how I pictured it happening.
> 
> Inspiration: “Walking on the Ceiling” by Jordan Fisher
> 
> Enjoy!

They’d just finished filming “Two Truths and a Lie: Waxing Edition.” They’d waxed each other's pubes, discussed Ethan going to prom with a guy. And yet somehow, things had remained platonic.

The camera snapped shut, unaware. Mark set the IPad on the counter as Ethan unplugged the various cords. They were both silent.

They’d been friends for years, yet it’d never been platonic. Not urge wise, at least. They’d both woken from dreams of the other. Hell, now they had a channel together.

Ethan looked up at Mark across the room. A strand of black hair fell over his eye. He looked so bashful and shy, a far cry from his YouTube persona. He looked like the man Ethan had fallen in love with.

Mark walked back into the living room, standing on the right end of the sofa. Ethan watched him, not sure what to say or do. Their hearts were suddenly beating fast.

There was a tiny pink string holding the platonic nature of their relationship together. Ethan’s lips parted the tiniest amount, Mark exhaling. The string snapped.

Ethan rushed him in a sudden feral burst of energy. He wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck and kissed him, hard and quick. The older man’s eyes instantly shut and he returned it.

They wobbled across the room, spinning each other around. The duo tripped over the coffee table onto the sofa, Ethan suddenly on top of Mark.

They didn’t let go of each other’s faces, savoring the moment. The kisses continued, harsh and wanting and fleeting. After thirty seconds, Mark pulled back the tiniest amount and opened his eyes.

“Hey.” He was out of breath; they both were. Mark reached up and pushed a strand of hair out of Ethan’s eyes. “You’re a handsome bastard, you know that?”

“Yeah.” Ethan kissed him again, holding on this time. They rolled onto their sides, the younger’s back pressed against the sofa.

They never let go of each other, eyes closed. The kisses alternated between fast and slow, no rhyme or reason. Ethan’s hands picked at Mark’s shirt but never tried to pull. Neither of them wanted that yet. Just a million kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of me wants to write their first time after this (non-explicit, of course). Would you guys want to see that?
> 
> Update: This has been written! It is part two in the series.


End file.
